


Meet-Cute

by UnabashedBird



Series: Sams of a Feather [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rated for language-everything else is G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/pseuds/UnabashedBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 10 of Supernatural, and some time after Winter Soldier in the MCU.</p><p>Just what the title says it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So what happened was I re-watched Winter Soldier and was reminded that Sam Wilson is one of the fictional loves of my life, and then [themegalosaurus](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/) was like "OMG Sarah think about how perfect Sam Wilson and Sam Winchester would be for each other" and then I was like HELL YES, because 1) it's true, and 2) this was during season 10 of Supernatural and I was having a lot of angst about how alone Sam Winchester was. So I rattled off this fic, and then I really liked it, and other people really liked it, and it turned into [a little series on my tumblr](http://quakerhobbit.tumblr.com/tagged/sam-x-falcon/chrono), and now I'm finally getting around to posting (a slightly more polished version of) it here.
> 
> For clarity's sake, Sam Wilson will be referred to as "Falcon" in the narration (because otherwise I'm constantly using the phrase "the other Sam" and nobody wants that).

They’d finished the op the night before, and Falcon was cooling off from his morning run--they were heading back to DC later in the day--when he saw him.

A man sitting on a bench, long-ish brown hair falling forward to obscure his face. Was the search finally at an end?

But then he realized there was no way the left arm he was seeing was made of metal. Not Bucky, then. Still, the way the guy was sitting, he looked like he was having a rough time.

What the hell. Falcon approached. “Everything OK?” he asked.

The man jumped a little, then looked sheepish. Hazel eyes looked up at Sam out of a too-thin face marred with worry, but the stranger attempted a tired smile. “I get by.”

“Sorry, man, didn’t mean to startle you or be weird or anything, just looked like you could maybe use someone to talk to or something. I’m Sam, by the way.”

The man sat up straight, relaxing a little, and his smile eased into something a little more genuine. “Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Sam.” He indicated the bench next to him, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

“No shit,” Falcon said, grinning and sitting down next to the other Sam. “So, care to share what’s eatin’ you, Sam?”

Sam shrugged helplessly. “You ever feel like, no matter what you do, everyone you care about is either gonna suffer for it or else punish you because they think you’re wrong?” Then, more softly, he added, “You ever really care about someone, but also feel like you’re never gonna get out from underneath their shadow?”

Falcon whistled. “Sounds rough, man. Haven’t you got anybody who’ll just listen, make you your favorite food or somethin’?”

“I thought I did, but, uh . . . I don’t know. Well, one person, maybe, but she’s far away, and she’s got her hands full with a couple of troubled teens she took in. I don’t want to be a bother.”

Falcon made up his mind. “OK, here’s what we’re gonna do, assuming you’re up for it. You and me, we’re gonna go back to my hotel room, which is a very nice room, and I’m gonna make you some food, and you’re gonna eat it. No strings. You wanna talk, we talk. You don’t, we don’t. How’s that sound?”

Sam stared at him, incredulous. “You want to, what, make breakfast for some guy you just met on a park bench? What is this, a meet-cute?”

Falcon grinned. “Only if you want it to be.”

Sam blushed, smiled, and ducked his head, and it occurred to Falcon suddenly that the man was _damn fine_ and he’d mostly just been teasing with the flirtation, but if things ended up going that way he was more than fine with it.

Sam appeared to consider Falcon’s offer, then he reached into his pocket and offered Falcon a silver flask.

“Little early for that, isn’t it?”

“It’s just water,” Sam reassured him with a smile, and this time Falcon noticed the dimples, and _oh boy_.

“Well, in that case, thanks,” and he took the flask and drained it. “So, what do you say? Want the best breakfast of your life?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, taking the flask back and tucking it back in a pocket, “I think I do.”

Sam stood up, and Falcon couldn’t help but notice the mile-long legs and the shoulder-to-waist ratio that might just rival Steve’s and _damn_. Sam raised his eyebrows in an adorable so-which-way query, and Falcon decided right then that no matter how this went, he was gonna try to reschedule his flight.


End file.
